


Dim

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: After surviving her battle with Darth Vader, her former master, Ahsoka is surprised to see Maul waiting for her and offers an alliance to take down Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. Ahsoka accepts despite knowing Maul's nature and character - and she's no where near prepared for what comes next.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok some notes here.  
> future ezra doesn't save ahsoka, she makes it out on her own.  
> ahoka and maul's relationship follows her novel, so whatever happened in season 7 doesn't happen here. 
> 
> there's smut in every chapter so be warned.

Her footsteps echo through the fallen temple, the puddles of water make unpleasant noises but at least it’s something - it was far too quiet for her liking, even with Morai with her.

She stepped over fallen rocks and statues, the battlefield that once held a dire history, had now fallen with a new tale. She didn’t know if people would come to talk about it but the slight mention of Darth Vader would get them to chatter.

Ahsoka shuddered at the memory of him, in his black armour so full of hate and anger. She couldn’t believe that under that mask was her master, her brother Anakin - but he was. She always had a feeling that he was alive and had turned to the dark, she felt his light crumble away and the darkness rise; as did his pain, anger and hate. Their bond was almost nothing except a small glimpse, Ahsoka held onto it for dear life and tried to dig into it, but failed every time.

Now she knew why, the dark side had consumed so much that she could hardly reach him within their bond and the Force. She didn’t want to believe her master was the horrid Darth Vader even when she confronted him, even though deep down she knew it was him. It wasn’t until she cracked his mask and his eye - the ones that held blue were now yellow, and heard his voice did she finally see, believe and accept that it was him.

It hurt. Anakin was so kind, loving, caring and protective. Darth Vader was dark, ruthless, horrid and a killer. How can one man change so differently?

But when called to him, telling him that she wouldn’t leave him again, she saw the so familiar blue in his eyes - but it was so quick and easily flashed back to yellow. If she had stayed back then, could she have stopped this all?

Ahsoka sighed, there was no use thinking about that now, what’s done is done, no matter how much she hates it.

She continued her way through the ruins of the temple, eventually seeing a broken gap that illuminated with light, she could just make out a line between the land and sky - it was her way out.

She picked up her pace, wanting to be out of this miserable place and get back to the Rebellion, get back to the Ghost and Rex - she needed to tell her dear captain what has become of their friend, she never told him that she felt him turning because she didn’t want to believe it herself, but she couldn’t deny it anymore - she was done denying it.

She was halfway there when all of a sudden she felt something; it was waiting, lingering darkness and impatient - it was familiar. Ahsoka cursed, she knew exactly who was waiting for her outside and pondered what to do, her battle with her former Master and knocked most of the fight out of her, she had wounds on her arms and legs where her clothing had ripped and her body ached. She wasn’t in a good condition to fight but that wouldn’t stop her, she would fight until her last breath - that’s what she intended to do with Vader and that’s what she’ll do again.

How is he still alive? Ahsoka shouldn’t really be surprised given how many times he had survived death, but what she should be surprised about is why was he here?

She wouldn’t get any answers if she stayed here and so quickened her pace, Morai didn’t show any hostility in the presence outside which was strange, and was eagerly leading the Togruta to it - did Morai want her to go with him? Why?

The closer she got the more she could sense him and stopped at the broken exit, Ahsoka looked behind her, taking one last look where she denied the truth and turned back to the light, and walked out.

There's a TIE fighter which probably belonged to one of the dead inquisitors, and there in front of it, with his back to her, is the former Sith. 

His back turned to her but turned as soon as she stepped onto the wet ground, arms crossed and a smirk appeared on his lips.

“Ah Lady Tano, I was wondering how long it would take you to finally emerge?”

He’s deftly different then the last time they encountered, sabers clashing and him yelling in anger for revenge; now he’s calm and composed like he was when she saw him emerge from the Sith Temple. What had changed?

“What are you doing here Maul?” She asked in a hard and cautious tone. “Come to try and kill me again?”

He shook his head. “Oh no Lady Tano. nothing of the sort. In fact just the opposite.” His smirk grew and placed his hands behind his back. “I am here to rescue you.”

Ahsoka was obviously shocked, her body frozen and her eyes wide. “Rescue me?.” She frowned, there was something going on here. “What for?”

“I told you before that I cannot defeat Vader alone.”

“You still want to do that?”

“Of course.” He hissed. “He is what I should have been, at my master’s side and basking in all the glory of having control over the galaxy. But I cast away, forgotten and replaced.” His voice and hard expression had flattered at his last statement, his harsh tone taken over by pain. Of course Ahsoka knew all about Maul being Sidious’s apprentice, just a little bit of information she learned about him after they fought on Mandalore. She understood his feelings, abandoned by his master and left in this cruel world, forgotten by him as he reigned in power - yes she understood that very well.

“And you want me to help you?” She raised a brow, emphasising the question that needed answers. 

“I do.” He nodded.

“Why me?”

“You and I are the only ones left in the galaxy who have fully been trained in the ways of the Force, more so then Erza and his Master.” He gritted the name and title out, as much as Ahsoka didn’t want to admit it, he was right. They were trained when the Republic and Jedi were still in power, where they would be trained for their Order and follow their ways. They could as well be like Maul said the only ones in the galaxy with experience, the only ones left now where untrained, and not ready - not yet at least.

But to take down Vader, is such a thing possible? She held her own against him but he was fierce, driven by his anger and hate that she had some suspicions to what caused them. She was holding back of course, knowing that it was Anakin under the mask and couldn’t fight like she was in for the kill - but he was.

If Vader is defeated then Sidious would lose his apprentice, the person who helped him bring the Galactic Empire to rise and power. Then they would only have to deal with him, the Inquisitors were no problem and easily defeated for Ahsoka and Maul, but if they managed to take down Sidious - then this whole thing could come to an end.

It was tempting to say the least but she didn’t trust Maul, and she was sure that he didn’t trust her. How were they going to do this if they didn’t trust one another?

“How do I know that you won’t betray me again? Or kill me if we manage to defeat him?”

For once Maul was actually taken back and turned his face away, he hesitated before he replied. “I...admit what I did was wrong, I was not going to betray you, but then I met Erza and saw how alike we are, and how much anger he had against the Sith. I thought that if I took his master away and convinced him not to follow you then he would have no choice but to come to me...But I see my mistake now.” He turned back to her and she almost gasped by his genuine expression. “I will not betray you Ahsoka Tano, you have my word.”

That was the first time she had ever heard her name on his lips, it was always “Lady Tano” - always her surname and an insult. 

She bit her lip, she had no other way of getting off this planet and with the Temple destroyed, no one would come as the power was gone. 

This was her only choice.

“Fine.” It wasn’t a spat but held the distance of one, a glare accompanying it. “I will help you.”

There was a slight shock in him before it turned into an excited grin, his yellow eyes beaming - that's the Maul she knows.

He held out his hand, stretching it to her. “Come now Lady Tano, we mustn’t waste another moment.”

Ahsoka walked to him and didn’t know what possessed her to take his hand but it gave her some level to stand without hunting over slightly with a painful wound on her upper arm, he grasped her tightly and she could feel the heat of his hand despite being covered by a glove. 

Whether it was good or bad, she would have to find out by going along.

.....

It was silence on the fighter, Maul in the pilot seat while Ahsoka tended to her wounds on the floor. Despite the ship being a one-person use, there was enough space to fit two more people on the floor, perhaps the place for the Inquisitors prisoner.

A box with bacta patches laid besides her as she sat with her legs out, arm plates and braces had been removed and kept on her lap. Unlike the others she previously used, the bacta smelled nice and sweet, like pineapple. Looks like the Inquisitors liked to smell nice while healing, Ahsoka couldn’t really blame them.

With her arms done she needed to attend to the others, one on her hip and a couple on her legs. When she reached to one on her thigh a sharp pain came from her side, the one she fell on when the Temple exploded. Ahsoka instantly winced and clutched her side, there might not be a wound but definitely a bruise, one she would get to once she had some privacy. 

“Need some help?” She looked at Maul who was staring at her emotionlessly, an expression which was rare for him to use.

“I’m fine.” She replied and looked away, trying to reach for the wound on her hip but met with the same result with her thigh. Dammit, she could show weakness like this to Maul of all people.

She heard him huff and expected him to taunt her like back on Mandalore, his metal feet clanking against the floor and before she knew it he was on his knees beside her. Her body stiffened as he called the box to him with the Force and placed it near his knees and grabbed a patch.

“Lean back.” He instructed, irritation flared in her.

“I said I’m-”

“I know what you said Lady Tano.” He cut her off with a sneer. “But anyone would be able to tell your lying, especially with your wincing. Now lean back against the wall and let me work.”

It took everything in her not to huff and pout like a child. She gave in and leaned against the wall, her arms at her side to give Maul the view of her wounds, head facing up and eyes on the ceiling. She heard him rip the plastic off the patch before placing it on the wound of her thigh, his fingers rubbing the gel over the cut before moving onto the next. 

The way his fingers rubbed ever so softly made her eyes flutter close and her breathing calm, it just occurred to her how exhausted she was from the battle and tired at finally seeing the truth of her master, she was surprised that she didn't collapse in the Temple.

“Your side needs attending to.” His voice brought her eyes back down to him, he looked at her intently. “It will only get worse if left without healing.”

This was true but she didn’t want to undress, especially in front of him. The only option was to rip the piece of fabric that was over the bruise, Ahsoka was used to compromising and so didn’t hesitate much to do what she needed to do. 

She felt his surprise and shock as she ripped the side of her tunic, careful not to let her bra or any of her breasts show as well as her hips. When she looked back at him it took all of her not to laugh at his wide eyes and gaping mouth.

“There.”

That was all she said for him to snap out of it and retrieve another bacta patch, ripping off the plastic again and placing it on the bruise, his fingers rubbing it around seconds later. Once again the feel of them made her eyes close and body relax, she didn’t know why they did that to her and she should be doing the exact opposite. But her craved comfort and warmth after the ordeal it’s been through - but will Maul of all people?

As soon as his fingers were off her eyes snapped open, she cursed herself for being so vulnerable and open in that small moment.

Maul seemed to have noticed that and chuckled. “Rest now My Lady, we have a long journey ahead of us.”

“Where are we going?” Their destination was another thing that just occurred to her and she cursed herself again for not asking such vital information.

“Dathomir.” He replied wiped his fingers with a cloth from the box, his gloves back on as soon as the leftover bacta was gone. “I have resources there that will help us.”

Ahsoka nodded, relaying the information in her head before picking up on what he called her. “I’m not your Lady.”

Maul stared at her and for a second she thought he was going to yell at her, but instead his eyes glistened in amusement as he smirked and before she could do or say anything, he grabbed her chin and pulled her head forward. She gasped when she felt his lips on her forehead and her body froze at the contact, she didn’t know what to do with the display of...affection.

He pulled away, the smirk still there as he spoke. “Rest.”

He put the box away and returned to the pilot seat, leaving Ahsoka shocked on the floor.

What the fuck was that?

…..

She didn’t know how long they had been in the TIE fighter, the black space now in stripes of blue and white from hyperspace. Obviously there were no bunks in the small ship so Ahsoka had to make due with a blanket to rest on, at least it was soft and gave her body comfort, unlike the hard black floor.

Maul stayed in the pilot seat which Ahsoka preferred, she didn’t want to get close to him after he did  _ that _ to her. Honestly what was he thinking? Kissing her forehead like that? Was that another way of trying to get her on his side and lower her defences?

_ “I will not betray you Ahsoka Tano, you have my word.” _

He sounded and looked so genuine when he said that, was he telling the truth? Or was it another lie?

She shook her thoughts, it was pointless to think about it right now, perhaps when they reach Dathomir and she gets a better look of him, will she finally see the truth - at least she hoped.

Despite the surprise action he gave her she did sleep, her body was just too tired and she gave in. When she woke she was waiting for her to be tied up, hurt or killed; but was surprised to find none of those things - in fact the opposite.

She wasn’t bound, her wounds had healed fast with the bacta sinking into her skin and she was still alive. So far so good.

The air was too tense, too silent, even for her. There was nothing to do besides talk to Maul which was the thing she wanted to do, so she settled for some meditation. A calm and relaxing thing to do in this kind of situation, she just hoped Maul wouldn’t spring on her.

Hands on her knees and eyes closed and the pain on her side now gone, she focused on her breathing and called to the Force it’s light and humming energy quickly surrounding her and giving her a piece in mind.

But then it all changed, it became dark and cold, then suddenly there was fire and the feel of lava. The black mask of Vader and his mechanical breathing - eyes blue that changed to yellow.

Ahsoka quickly pulled out and noticed her breathing had gotten a bit faster and light, she focused on making it slow and calm, succeeding a few minutes later.

Only to open her eyes to see Maul kneeling besides her.

She instantly leaned back, shocked by his close appearance. She didn’t hear him get out of his seat, the metal of his feet against the floor and the hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off.

His eyes were asking questions, but he wasn’t going to get answers. “I’m not talking about it.”

He raised a brow. “Why not?”

_ Really? _ “It’s none of your concern, that’s why.”

Maul huffed, clearly displeased with her answer. “If we are to work together Lady Tano then we will need to build some level of trust and share our pain.”

True but it wasn’t going to change her mind. “Some pain is too personal to share.”

It makes him silent, sit back and face away from her. Her words must have hit him and caused some memories of pain to replay in his mind, no doubt it was Sidious appearing.

“That,” He finally said. “We can agree on.”

The air is silent and tense once again, she can’t go back to meditation now; not just because of Maul near her but because she would see those images again, ones that would make meditation a waste.

She could still see those familiar blue eyes of Anakin Skywalker turn the yellow of Darth Vader, she had to repress a shudder.

She jumped when Maul grabbed her hand near to him gently, instantly she wanted to pull away and tell him not to touch her, but a different feeling came. She was alone, cold and in pain; Maul brought her company, his hand brought her warmth and helped heal her wounds.

She didn’t want to sink into comfort with him, but her body betrayed her as slowly did her mind.

She looked down at the hand he held, it was comfortable, especially with the warmth. He wasn’t pitying her at all, instead sympathising with her - she would have denied that thought if it wasn’t for the tone of his voice, the pained look in his eyes and it surrounding him within the Force.

Oh. She then came to realise that this wasn’t just about her pain - but also this. He reached out to her and held her hand - reached to her for comfort.

Ahsoka bit her lip, she didn’t know all the pain Maul has gone through but she can feel it, and even if it’s just a little it radiates in such harm. No being except Sidious should have this.

Gently she brushed her thumb over his gloved hand, his body instantly jumped and he looked at her with wide eyes - like someone had told him “no more.”

Her heart ached, despite all the things he had done, Maul was a victim just like her, especially with Sidious.

His hand gripped her’s tightener but it didn’t hurt, no it was like he was clinging onto her like she was the only source of warmth in a frozen place where he had lived for months. 

She couldn’t find it in her to push him away.

….

**_“Ahsoka, why did you leave?”_ **

_ “I’m sorry Master-” _

**_“Where were you when I needed you?”_ **

_ “-But I’m not coming back.” _

**_“You are selfish.”_ **

_ “I can’t stay here any longer.” _

**_“You abandoned me! You failed me!”_ **

_ “Without the Council, and without you.” _

**_“Do you know, what I have become?”_ **

_ “I won’t leave you! _

**_“Then you will die!”_ **

Ahsoka woke up with a gasp, sitting with her hands holding up. Her breathing heavy and quick, her heartbeat thumping loud and fast, bits of sweat on her forehead and body shaking.

She hadn’t had a nightmare in a long time, she had many during and after the clone wars; she just didn’t know what ones were the worst., they all had death and pain in them - why really think to choose?

A hand came to her shoulder, making her freeze. She knew who it was, the familiar feel of the glove and dark in the Force.

“Lady-”

“Don’t” She didn’t want to hear him talk, hear him ask and hear him taunt. She didn’t want to fall back to sleep and hear that voice again, see those memories. It was all too much.

Maul doesn’t say anything like she demanded, instead he pulls on her body, and Ahsoka finds herself letting him. Soon she’s on her side, face buried in the crook of his neck as his arms go underneath her own and place themselves on her back.

She’s taller then him but his body is bigger, he’s warm while she’s cold and she craved it - she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his torso, the cold and pain slowly going away.

A small voice in the back of her head tells her to pull away, but she doesn’t listen.

….

They’re still in hyperspace, they’re still in the fighter, they’re still not on Dathomir - and it’s getting to them.

Ahsoka is keeping her irritation in well, thanks to her teachings as a Jedi, even despite not meditating. Instead she used breathing techniques and had her mind wonder somewhere else; the beauty of Alderaan, the soft laughter of Leia when she was a child, the purring of a Tooka cat, the teasing with Rex.

And while that helped she could still feel herself slowly coming out, the memories could only do so much, and it couldn’t take away the small space of the fighter that they were trapped in.

Maul on the other hand was the opposite, he became fidgety and walked to one side of the ship to the other, his pace quicken with every one he did. His breathing got heavier and came out in growls, his teeth would grit and let out a displeasured sound and whenever he would sit, his knees bounced.

Ahsoka understood this, but Force it was getting annoying. 

“Could you please stop that? It’s annoying” She asked when he started to pace again, how his footsteps hadn’t embedded the floor was a surprise.

He stopped and glared at her, an expression she was used to by him. “And what do you suggest I do Lady Tano? Meditate to pass the time?”

She rolled her eyes. “From you? No. Your pacing is just annoying and distracting me?”

“My apologies for interrupting your meditation.” He sounded the exact opposite of apologising. “But that didn’t work well for you last time, did it?”

Ah there it is, the taunting she was so accustomed to him. She refused to let her irritation show at his words, she was expecting this type of behaviour from him sooner or later.

Maul gives a growl before stopping and sitting on the floor -  _ Finally  _ \- and Ahsoka closed her eyes again, grabbing the memories back.

“Tell me about Vader.” Maul’s voice cut through her thoughts and made her eyes snap open and her heart pound, he looked at her with lingering annoyance from the small space and a plea to get past the time. Vader wasn’t the topic of conversation she wanted to have but she knew it needed to happen if they were to defeat him - and now seemed like as good a time as any.

She swallowed and averted her eyes to the ground before compiling. “He’s strong, very strong. Every aim is to kill and powered by his hate and anger...there’s so much of it. It’s so powerful, no wonder he has managed to slay so many.” 

“But not you.” Her eyes snapped at him, he started at her in thought, like he was looking at a puzzle. 

And he was trying to put the pieces together.

Shit.

“You fought him and survived.”

“Because of the explosion-”

“No.” He said quickly and leaned forward with his hands on his knees. “No there’s something else, while you are powerful and strong Lady Tano, going against Vader by himself is suicidal.” His eyes narrowed. “Not to mention when I said his name you don’t react in fear, at least not like everyone else does. Your heartbeat quickened and you looked away, when others do not.”

She stared at him, unable to say any words to deny it all.

His eyes widen, glistening in reveal. “You know him.”

_ Shit. _

“I…” What could she say? He hit the target and from the look in his eyes, nothing could persuade him that it was a lie. 

“Who is it?” Maul got closer and Ahsoka had nowhere to run, only to lean against the wall for some distance between them. “Tell me.” He whispered in desperation, eyes holding the same emotion. “Tell me who it is.”

Ahsoka frowned, that was enough. “No.”

He was taken back, stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before glaring. “Tell me Lady Tano.”

“No.”

He gritted his teeth and grabbed her wrists harshly, Ahsoka pulled and tried to get them out of his hold, but despite his age he still had a lot of strength in him. “Tell me!”

“I said no!”

He then roared and Ahsoka gave a yell as she was suddenly pushed on her back with Maul on top of her, wrists pinned to her side, leg between hers and on the outside. His anger was radiating, burning like the sun - she had never seen his anger like this before.

He leaned down, so close that their noses just brushed against each other, Ahsoka ignored the blush of closeness. “Tell me.”

He started straight into her eyes, anger blazing that would have made people beg for forgiveness. 

But not Ahsoka. 

She glared right back. “No”

The hold on her wrists tightened as does the strength of his gritted teeth, Ahsoka just waits for him to snap, to call to his lightsaber and finish her off.

But when he finally moved, it’s nothing like she expected. 

His lips are soft but so hot, Ahsoka is frozen as he licked and bit at her lips. He was angry, annoyed, irritated - weary of the whole situation.

Dammit so was she.

Her lips move against him and he gets riled up, biting her bottom lip harshly for entrance which she gives him - oh Force his tongue is so good. Maul doesn’t hold back as his tongue danced around and battled with her own, fuelled by all their “negative emotions.” as Yoda would say.

Her wrists are free and are placed on the back of his neck to pull him in closer, his hands come to her face, down her neck and along her sides before finally resting on her hips. She pulled away in need of air, but Maul’s lips never leave her skin as they kiss down her cheek and along her jaw, down her neck to where her armoured chest place sits.

“Why do you have to wear such  _ infuriating _ clothing?” He hissed after he managed to take it off after a few tries. Ahsoka couldn’t help but smirk.

“And wear only something like this?” She asked after removing the slash belt over his chest, making it full bare.

“It would certainly be easier and take less time.” A corner of his lips tugged, his eyes going back to her where she found amusement in them.. “Plus, I wouldn’t mind.”

Was he actually trying to flirt with her? Right now? She scoffed and sat up, allowing him to undo the zip at the back and pull her tunic off it, throwing it somewhere in the room. “Such a charmer.”

He chuckled as he pushed her back down, lips going to her bare chest and hands cupping her breasts, he flicked his tongue against them before taking one in his mouth.

Ahsoka gasped as his tongue danced around a hardened nipple - Force it was just so good, he must have had practice somewhere. 

Her hands came to his shoulders, fingers slightly dug into his skin. He let out of her nipple with a loud ‘pop’ and gave the same actions to the other one before moving down, he hastily undid her boots and threw them away, the clacking fell deaf on their ears. Ahsoka raised her hips and he pulled her leggings off along with her undergarments, throwing the clothing away. 

His lips trailed from her lips and down to her abdomen before pushing her legs so her knees bent, seconds later his gloved hand brushed against her wet cunt, making her gasp and buckle into him.

“My my Lady Tano, look at how wet you are.” Oh how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, perhaps later she could. “Who knew someone like you could get so  _ excited _ by this?”

Ahsoka didn't say anything, not when his glove was quickly gone and a finger entered her - a moan came from her which made Maul grin widely. She placed her hands on him, one on the arm that pumped the finger and the other on his shoulder, fingers slightly digging into his skin that made him groan. 

“Look at you.” He chuckled and entered two more fingers that stretched her walls, making her moan loudly. “The great Ahsoka Tano getting pleasure from the one and only Maul, how would Skywalker and Kenobi feel about this hmmm?”

The mention of her masters from his mouth said in such a way made her angry, and she snapped. Surfing the Force through her, she pushed Maul onto his back; his fingers falling out of her and Ahsoka quickly got on top of him. She pinned his wrists above his head, taking pride in his shocked expression and smirked down at him.

“Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to good use.” 

She levelled her core over his mouth, his eyes widened and beamed with excitement, his tongue darting out and giving a long lick that had her shiver in delight before fully descending on her core. Ahsoka gave a shuddered gasp at the feel of his warm tongue against her - Force it was just so good, just how in the world did he learn these things? 

His teeth grazed at her folds as his tongue worked inside her, the pleasure got a bit much for Ahsoka and she let go of one of his wrists and placed her hand on the cold floor above his head, the tip of her fingers grazed it ever so slightly. Maul’s free hand ran up her thigh and settled on her ass, he smacked the skin which had her jump and moan loudly; getting the same result when he did it again and again.

Her climax came hard and quick, a yell escaping her as her body shook from her orgasm. Maul didn’t stop his tongue and rode it all out, licking up all her ecstasy until it stopped. Ahsoka panted at the ordeal and let go of his other wrists, placing her hands backwards on the waistband of his pants and pulled herself away until she sat there.

Maul instantly sat up and grabbed her face before kissing her, letting her taste herself which strangely enough, she didn’t find weird or disgusting at all. He pushed her on her back again before standing, Ahsoka raised a brow at this and watched as his hands went to his pants. He undid the belt and the fabric fell, folding that the start of his knees, her eyes widened at just what was revealed.

“Surprised?” Maul said amused, the smirk back on his lips. Ahsoka couldn’t help but sit up and grab the piece between his legs, despite it not being real it surely looked like one, just in black and it felt like rubber.

She grinned. “You seriously had this made for you?”

“Laugh it up Lady Tano, but you’ll be moaning once it’s inside you.”

She was on her back again as he sat in front of her, her legs parted as he rubbed his fake length before climbing over her. Ahsoka’s hand went to his shoulders as he rubbed the length against her wet core, she whimpered and got excited at the situation getting closer and hotter by the minute.

Maul’s hands went under her knees and lifted them, he pushed himself inside her and another loud moan came from Ahsoka that had Maul lick his lips and grin down at her. He didn’t wait and moved himself, leaning forward with his hands caging her face as he thrust into her.

Despite it being fake it felt ever so similar to the real thing, Ahsoka dug her fingers into his skin which had Maul moaning and leaned down to capture her lips. Ahsoka eagerly kissed back and cupped the back of his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist to bring him closer. He was so hot and moved into her relentlessly, stretching and brushing her walls and his lips - he didn’t hold anything back with his tongue and teeth. Ahsoka drowned it in, it had been so long since she had ever felt this good; not caring that it was Maul who was giving it to her.

She gasped against his lips as she pulled away, his length dug deeper which had her head tilting back, allowing Maul to kiss along her jaw and throat, leaving marks that could bruise in days.

“Oh Force, look at you.” He cooed at her, taking in the glorious sight underneath him. “I told you that you’ll be moaning for it.” He licked along her leku and Ahsoka gasped at the added sensation of pleasure. “Oh Lady Tano.”

Ahsoka clenched around him as she felt herself coming close, her hold on his shoulders tightened and her gasps and moan became heavier. She was so close. “M-Maul.”

“Yes.” He whispered in excitement. “Keep saying my name My Lady.”

His words sparked another sense of excitement in her, he didn’t say it all with pride - no there was some begging in there, for his name to be heard while giving her such pleasure. Ahsoka decided to play along and give it to him, intrigued by his reactions. “Maul. Maul! Maul!”

“Ahsoka.” He grunted her name against her leku and it was the final thing she needed to finally come undone. Her body shook as her orgasm rippled through her and Maul didn’t stop his movements, determined to ride it all out. Heavy pants came from her lip as she slowly came down from her high, allowing her to regain her breath as her body calmed down; with Maul following suit. 

However once he regained his breath he leaned back up, he looked down at her with the same grin and excitement as he said his next words. “My turn.”

“Wha-Oh!” Maul slammed into her, the sound of his fake length hitting against her climax made loud slapping sounds that strangely turned Ahsoka on. She was about to grip his shoulder again but he changed their position, and got on his knees and dragged her body with him. He pushed her legs down with his hands on the back of her thighs, standing on his tiptoes as he leaned over her. The new position allowed him to pound into Ahsoka who couldn’t help but moan and yell as his length buried itself deeper. 

Her hands gripped the floor, fingertips making scratches as she clenched them from the intense pleasure. “H-How?”

“I may not be able to cum Lady Tano, but I can get my release with the help of the Force.” His grunted and gently slapped against her skin that made her gasp. “Don’t worry My Lady, I’ll let you experience it as well.”

She had no idea how he was able to do such a thing, but the Force works in mysterious ways. Even after all her training and all the years that have gone by, there was still much about the Force that she didn’t know. To be able to give Maul the ability to relieve himself within it was a surprise and...very intriguing, she was interested to see what would happen when he would let her feel it.

Maul gave a small growl as he continued to pound into her, Ahsoka didn’t know how many scratches she put into the floor but she didn’t care, it wouldn’t do damage to the ship that would get them killed. 

“F-Fuck, Maul!” Her second orgasm was coming close, her cry for him rewarded her with a slap on her clit which only gave her more pleasure - strange.

“Are you going to cum again?” He chuckled down at her. “Please don’t hold back My Lady, release yourself again, and feel my own.”

Her climax came hard and rushed, but she barely had time to enjoy it as she felt a shift in her, in the Force between her and Maul - Oh, this was what he was talking about. 

Ahsoka shut her eyes and drowned into it, letting Maul pull her into his own aura. When he gave a slight roar she then felt it, a warm liquid on her stomach and Maul gasping loudly above her. It felt so good, so real - and when she opened her eyes it was all gone. So that’s what Maul meant, Ahsoka couldn’t deny that it was pleasurable and wondered how he came to find this way in the first place.

He pulled out of her making her wince, but he paid no attention and took her face in his hands again, and kissed her lips. Ahsoka’s arms wrapped around his shoulders again and relaxed into the kiss, which was now less heated then the ones before but still had a bit of push. Exhaustion came to her quickly and when Maul pulled away, she couldn’t help but lean her head back against the cold metal floor, her eyelids fluttering. 

She heard his chuckle and felt him lay down beside her, his arms pulling her to his chest which wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her head between her montrals. 

“Not your Lady.” She muttered, remembering he said the same title as before. All he gave was another amused chuckle and small kiss against her back leku. Those were the last things she heard and felt before slumber took over her.


	2. dathomir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka and maul arrive at dathomir and she takes an interest in the stone slab in the lair of the nightsisters, luckily maul is there to tell her it's old uses - and a new one.
> 
> the smut in this is small but don't worry, there's gonna be a lot more.

The air on Dathomir was warm and lingered with dust, but otherwise still breathable. The sky was red and the planet was quite, well on the part they landed in was. It belonged to the Nightsisters and Ahsoka knew they were all dead - murdered by Count Dooku and General Grievous, at least those monsters are gone.

Still, she could feel the dark side and lingers of magick; the Nightsisters used both of the abilities well. She wondered if she would find anything to do with the Daughter and Son here, Maul did say that the Nightsisters worshipped them, and perhaps she could learn what they did.

It was good to be out of the TIE fighter, the open and large planet was a delight from the small closed ship, despite the dark she could feel with every step she took. Maul had led them to the Nightsisters village which was now empty, she and Maul the only ones in the area.

They entered what Maul called the Nightsisters Lair, and when Ahsoka saw it all she found the name very fitting. It was closed off in a large dark cave, the only source of light was from the light torches that stood on elegant stands, a long grey stone slab in the middle of the room with bridges leading to buildings. The water beneath was bright blue that lit up, Ahsoka actually found the place to be quite beautiful, despite the wariness she felt.

Maul then turned to her, hands at his back as usual. “This will be our base where we will work together.”

“The Empire won’t look for us here?” She raised a brow, in honesty this would be the first place to look for Maul if word ever got back to Sidious that he was still alive.

Maul shook his head. “No one has come here for years, with the Inquisitors we encountered which are now dead and Vader thinking you are as well, we should be fine.”

The mention of Vader still made her heart jump, their battle playing in her head and seeing Anakin’s once blue eyes now yellow. She still hadn’t told Maul who it was and she was afraid for his reaction when she does, or if he finds out on his own.

She just hoped that he wouldn’t kill her.

…..

The private refresher she had in her hut was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. The water was lukewarm but she wouldn’t complain as it was clean, it was much different from the other ones she was used to. This one was stone and with a wooden door and pipes leading to the water which she assumed was filtered before entering the larger pipe that was the “shower head”.

Once done she dried herself off with a long rag and put her clothes back on, they still had some dust and rips but that was all she had for now. 

Ahsoka complicated mediating in her small hut, but every time she tried all she could see and hear and the dark side of the force, the magick and the small voices of the dead Nightsisters. It didn’t help her relax at all and so she walked out of the hut and walked down the steps, onto the main platform that lead to all the others. She wanted to look around but didn’t dare in case she would upset the voices of the dead, and Maul who seemed to have stayed in his hut ever since they parted.

Her eyes went to the long stone slab at the centre of the platform and she walked to it, it reached her knees and was probably long enough for her entire body to lay on. There were black lines engraved into it that she traced, it was a beautiful design but what the Nightsisters used it for was unknown to her. Given their nature, nothing good she assumed.

“Enjoying yourself Lady Tano?”

His voice and presence surprised her, she should have easily sensed him but was too caught up in the design. She turned to see him standing behind her, in his usual posture of his hands clapped at his back.

She shrugged. “Just curious.”

He hummed and walked closer, coming to stand beside her and looked down at the marble table. “Do you know what this was used for?”

She shook her head. “No but I had to guess, something alone the signs of sacrifice.”

Maul let out a huffed laugh. “Amusing but no.” He looked at her with a twinkle in his yellow eyes. “Would you like to know?”

She really should've said no, she really should have gone back to her hut and stayed there; but she did the exact opposite. “Sure.”

The corner of his lips tugged and she saw a small beam of excitement in his eyes and he gestured to the slab. “Lay down.”

Ahsoka raised a brow but when he didn’t say anything she sighed and shook her head before sitting down and laying her body on it. She looked at Maul who towered over her, the new position made his yellow eyes glow, which she found herself liking.

“This slab was used to heal the Nightsisters with grave injuries,” His voice was smooth as he trailed a hand from the top of the slab to Ahsoka’s bare shoulder, her breath hitched at the touch but she didn’t pull away, and listened as Maul continued. “The others along with Mother Talzin would use their magic and speak their language to get rid of them and give new health to their sisters.” His hand trailed down her arm as he walked along the side, Ahsoka leaned up on her elbows as he came to the end and placed his arms at the side, grinning up at her. “But it can be used for other purposes.”

“Such as?” Ahsoka inquired but she knew the answer, the way Maul looked and climbed over her gave it away. 

He smirked, showing his fangs. “I think it would be better to show you, don’t you think so Lady Tano?”

He didn’t let her answer as his lips pressed against hers and Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to kiss back, his hands ran down her sides and took off her clothing in the process, the amour coming off quicker now that he knew how to do it from last time. He unzipped her tunic and threw it on the floor along with her legging, boots, belt - everything until she was bare. The slung on his chest by her hands and Ahsoka trailed them down his chest, taking in his heat as he undid the belt of his pants and pushed them down to his knees. 

He hooked her legs over his shoulders before entering her, and pushed them so that they caged in her head. Ahsoka moaned and grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him closer to wrap her arms around them and kiss along his jaw that had him moaning.

Nothing was said between them which Ahsoka found surprising, given that last time Maul did a lot of talking, but that probably was because he was angry.

He thrust into her, going harder each time that had her claw her nails on his back. He let out a loud moan that had her insides jump in excitement, she had never heard that sound from him before.

Maul kissed along her throat and trailed her jaw before kissing her lips again, she moaned when his tongue fought fiercely against hers and how he didn’t shy away from using his teeth. He had such intensity that many others didn’t, and she craved it.

Ahsoka pulled away to gasp, which ended with a loud moan as she climaxed on him; panting as she looked into his yellow eyes that once stuck fear into her, but now was different. She regained her breath and came down from her high before Maul started to thrust into her again - that’s right, he could release himself within the Force.

He sat on his knees and held onto her hips as he went harder, her legs hooked on his shoulders which allowed him to kiss, lick and nip at her skin of her calves. He removed a hand from her hip to fondle a breast and tugged on her hardened nipple. As he came closer his movements got sloppy but his grip on her breast and hip only tightened. Ahsoka held onto him as she was pulled into his aura once again, feeling him come undone that had her gasping before it all vanished.

Maul pulled out of her once done and laid his head on her chest, careful not to put his whole weight on her as his arms wrapped around her back, his chest hitting hers as he panted.

Once he regained his breath he leaned his head up to look down at her, and grinned. “Did you enjoy your lesson?”

Ahsoka grinned right back. “I think I could use one more.”

Let’s just say that they had to drag themselves off the slab before it became their bed that night.


	3. new clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka needs new clothing and tries on a nightsister outfit, maul obviously likes it on her and with a certain comment, she takes the lead.

_ I really need some new clothes _ . Ahsoka thought after she woke up in her hut, the clothing she wore now was getting more dirty and the rips were getting bigger. She normally kept a share on her ship, but she was far away from that now and so had to go searching.

She had left her hut and gone into one of the others beside hers, it was exactly the same but with a large chest at the side along with a tall long mirror. Ahsoka had mixed thoughts about going through things that didn’t belong to her, but the urge to have something clean to wear made her walk over and open the chest.

_ Bingo _ . Her eyes widened as she found some fabric and lifted it out. It was a black outfit with long sleeves, turtleneck and attached shorts, a circular silver metal was at the end of the turtleneck that held red fabric that went under the chest area and around the waist. There was another circular silver metal just under the chest area that held another piece of red fabric which ended at the end of the shorts.

Ahsoka took off her dirty clothes and put the one she found on, she noticed that it was a bit tight on her, so the one she found must have belonged to someone shorter then her. She also found some black tights that started at the middle of her thigh and black armoured boots which she put on as well.

Despite the small tightness Ahsoka felt good in the clothes, she felt a bit more powerful then before, when she looked in the mirror she also felt a bit...sexy, is the word other girls would have used. She ran her hands down her sides, taking in her appearance in the mirror when the long rag of fabric that served as a door was suddenly pushed aside, Maul entered.

Ahsoka whirled to him, he leaned against the wall with arms crossed over his chest, eyes roamed her up and down that made her cheeks darkened. 

“Well this is a surprise.” His voice smooth as always but laced with tease.

Ahsoka bit her lip, embarrassment running through her but refused to show it. “I’m sorry for putting it on, I-”

“There’s no need to apologise.” He cut her off and stood. “It suits you.”

She hoped to Force that her blue stripes stayed normal.

Maul walked forward and Ahsoka thought he was going to stand in front of her, but was surprised when he sat on the small bed instead, made from wood with animal skin as the cover. His eyes kept on her, they roamed her body before settling into her eyes once more. 

“Turn.” He demanded, and Ahsoka felt herself get hot by it. “Let me see all of you.

Ahsoka wasn’t one to follow such demands, especially one by Maul - but that was before...well all of this happened. Plus his demand had made her core throb and wet, so she decided to play along and get relief in the end.

She turned in her position, doing a full three hundred and sixty degrees slowly, making sure he took every inch of her before she was back facing him. Maul’s breathing had increased in pace and heaviness, his pupils slightly dilated and one of his hands in the area of his crotch. 

“Come here.” He beckoned her over with a finger, Force why did that make her giddy? 

Ahsoka walked over to him, placing herself in between his legs. He placed his hands on the side of her thighs and trailed up slowly, his fingers brushing and tracing circled on her bare skin and through the clothing. When they got to her waist his thumb gently pressed near her hip bones before his hands glided down the front of her thighs, his fingers brushing near her core that made her give a shuddered gasp. 

Maul gave a delighted sigh. “It suits you so very well, perhaps you should keep this on forever.”

For some reason his words made her chuckle in amusement. “I don’t think we’ll get much done if you react like this when I wear it.”

“Oh we will, just not our...initiate plans.” He grinned at her. He used one of his hands to undo his belt and bring out his fake length, Ahsoka’s breath hitched as he began to pump himself, his eyes going back to her clothing. His other hand on her went to cup her clothes core that made her shift on her feet, grip his shoulders and let out a gasp of delight.

“I’m going to have to get you wet My Lady for you to take it in again.” He told as he pressed harder against her, there was lust in his eyes and voice that helped the trick. “It will be painful otherwise.”

Suddenly an idea came to her head, and without a second thought she grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, giving a small smirk at his confused face. “Then allow me to help.”

Ahsoka was on her knees in seconds and Maul quickly got the idea and removed his hand from his length, his eyes beamed as they watched her take hold of his length with one hand and began to pump it, and gave his lips a small lick.

Ahsoka didn’t look at Maul and kept her eyes on the length in her hands, it deftly felt different from the real thing but it sure as hell looked like one - or what she expected one of Maul’s species to look like. She placed her other hand on his metal thigh as she leaned forwards and licked the tip, out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Maul’s grip on the animal skin beneath his body - if that small touch affected him, then what would happen if she did more?

A feeling of excitement came over her as she thought of the possibilities, but forced herself to take it slow. 

She gave little licks to the tip and along the sides before making them longer as she placed kisses in between. She could hear Maul’s faint gasps and small moans thanks to her montrals and inwardly smirked before she took the tip in her mouth and pressed her tongue against the slit.

Maul choked and placed a hand on the valley of her montrals, pride filled the Togruta as she lowered her mouth more, slowly taking him in and giving a long suck before removing her mouth. 

“Is it wet enough?” She asked him with a tease, Maul looked down at her with yellow eyes clouded with lust and desire.

“Not nearly.”

She had to hold back a chuckle as she lowered her mouth onto his length again, stopping to let him feel her mouth around him before she bobbed her head. Maul’s other hand came down to hold on one of her montrals, gripping it ever so slightly. His gasps, moans, chokes and his buckled hips made her wetter and wetter by the minute, she became so aroused that she snuck a hand through her clothing and undergarments to feel herself; moaning as she traced her walls and entered two fingers.

Maul noticed this and chuckled. “Getting yourself off while sucking me? Oh you are full of surprises My Lady.”

“Not your Lady.” She snipped back and replaced her mouth with her hand, she pumped it hard and fast which spread her saliva across the whole length. She curled her fingers in her and gasped, a third finger entered and her grip on his length tightened, her moan rumbled on her lips.

Maul only chuckled and moved his hands, Ahsoka raised a brow and a small squeal left her lips when she found herself placed on his lap. He removed her hand from her undergarments and brought her coaxed fingers to his lips where he licked and sucked them off, Ahsoka’s breathing became ragged and her hips started to grind at the arousing sight. 

Once he was done he grabbed his length and levelled her above it, Ahsoka placed her hands on his shoulders as he pressed their lips together. Wanting to surprise him more, Ahsoka refused the slow pace and instead slammed down on him, quickly rising up so only the tip was secure before doing it again.

Maul gasped loudly and his hands clutched onto her hips, kiss broken and lips inches apart. His eyes blazed in lust and anticipation, excitement glittering around the iris that almost made her gasp. 

“O-Oh Lady Tano.” A chuckle rumbled from his chest and vibrated against her own. “Are you taking the lead now?”

His words brought many images to her mind; Maul beneath her and squirming as she rode him, pinning his arms above his head - or perhaps have them bounded. Maul calling out her name in the most desperate and needy voice in the galaxy - having him completely under her control. 

It set a fire in her and she welcomed it.

“You know what Maul? I think I will.”

With speed that would put light to shame, Maul was on his back on the bed, Ahsoka sitting on his hips as she kept his length inside her, her hands pinned above his head on the very slim pillow beneath his head. 

“You don’t have a problem with this now, do you?”

She smirked down at him and Maul frantically shook his head. “No. Of course not My Lady.”

She leaned down and gently bit the top of his ear, her tongue danced around the silver piercing that made his moan and buckle his hips. Ahsoka couldn’t help but chuckle and continued to slam down on him at a hard and fast pace, their sounds echoed throughout the small room and outside - luckily no one else was here to hear or see them.

“Say my name.” She commanded as she kissed along his jaw and trailed down his neck, leaving small bites.

“Lady Tano-”

“My  _ name _ Maul.”

An excited gasp left his lips and she leaned up to look at him, her breath hitched at the large amount of excitement on his face - he was really enjoying this.

“Ahsoka.”

She whined and leaned back, placing her hands on his stomach to steady herself and allowed his hands to hold her hips. “Again.”

“Ahsoka.” He whimpered and Force - it sounded _so_ good. “Ahsoka. Ahsoka. Ahsoka.” His voice got more desperate every time he said her name, his face scrunched in pleasure and his fingers pressed harder into her skin. 

Ahsoka was so focused on Maul that she didn’t recognise she was so close to her orgasm, it came quick and unexpected but it was still enjoyable of course. She halted her movements to regain her breath and held Maul’s hip down to stop him trying to move, she could feel his desperation and need to move and cum, and if she didn’t want that herself then she would have teased him longer. 

But there was another thing she could do to have him whine more for her, and she reached out to his Force signature without hesitation as soon as the idea came. He let her in instantly which only played into her hands, the second he did that she pulled at his length - his ability in the Force to allow him to relieve himself.

Maul choked and his hips spasm, his hands came to her back with slight pressure for her to lean down. Ahsoka gave into it, she would allow this for him as well and placed her hands at the column of his neck as his hips started to thrust into her.

“Cum Maul.” She whispered in his ear that made him whine. “Cum for me, let me feel you.”

Maul pulled her in completely in his Force and no sooner later did the feeling of this relief came, both of them gasped and took pleasure in it, their bodies settled down as it went and their movements stopped.

They panted against each other and their holds loosened, Ahsoka placed a kiss on his neck before her face was cradled and brought up for Maul to press their lips together. It was heated and full of passion that made her body turn onto his chest so that she could deepen it, and had to make her regain her breath when he pulled away.

Maul brought her closer and surprised Ahsoka by making their foreheads gently touch, for some reason to her it felt more intimate then anything that had ever done. He sighed as he leaned his head in the pillow but his eyes never left hers. “Your doing that again.”

And for the first time since this whole thing had started, Ahsoka laughed.


	4. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maul finally finds out who darth vader is behind the mask - he is now happy at all.
> 
> explicit smut here guys. for warnings maul uses his anger and that on ahsoka sexually so like it's angry submissive sex with a lot of dirty talk and him calling her a slut. if that makes you uncomfortable then don't read.

Taking a trip to the Tomb of Kujet was not a good idea in Ahsoka’s book, Maul going alone was even worse so she really had no choice but to come. The trip was long and a bit treacherous but they made it in one piece, with pieces of dust on their clothing and skin. Ahsoka could easily feel the dark side of the Force here even when they were travelling to it, but now that she stood at it’s entrance it surrounded her - she definitely didn’t think that it was a good idea for Maul to be here. 

“Why are we here?” She asked him with arms crossed over her chest, showing Maul that she really wanted to be elsewhere - but he already knew that.

“To defeat your enemy Lady Tano, you must know them.” He told her, she had said the same thing to Erza when they reached Malachor and she still believed in those words, even if they brought her to some uncomfortable places. “This Tomb is full of the dark side, which I’m sure you can tell by the Force.”

Ahsoka only gave him a look of conformation and he continued. “I know all about the dark side, I was raised on it and lived by it. You however, only know that the Jedi taught you, is that right?”

“It is.”

“And that is why we are here,” His eyes beamed slightly, possibly with the notion that he would show her the power he had wielded. “So you can feel and know about the dark side, the way Sidious and Vader do.”

It wasn’t a good idea, but for their purpose it was. Ahsoka didn’t really have much of a choice, Maul was right about everything he said, and if Sidious and Vader defeated, then she would have to learn about the source of their power.

Maul placed a hand on the golden doors which opened almost immediately, the Zabrak started to walk in and Ahsoka followed behind. She looked at the large room they entered, black walls with two pillars in the middle of the room with a large space between them, leading to another doorway; orange plants around the sides of the walls and growing vines along.

When they walked closer Ahsoka saw a silver circular pattern before the doorway, she had never seen anything like it before and turned to Maul, hoping for an explanation - which he gave her without asking.

“This is your first task, you must kneel here and focus on your most darkest memory, and fight it.” His voice got a little excited at the end, it must be his wonder on what the memory was for her. “I would say take your time, but we have little time for that now.”

She knew that, knowing that she had to face her darkest memory made her uncomfortable as she knew exactly what it was, but she sure as hell didn’t want Maul to know.

“Will you be able to see it?”

He raised a brow at her, amused.” So scared of me seeing Lady Tano? Well you’ll be relieved to know that I will not be able to, only you will.”

That made it a bit better, and with that she sat down in the middle of the circular pattern on her knees and placed her hands on them. She closed her eyes and breathed calmly, reaching into the Force and the Tomb. She could clearly feel and sense the dark side of the Force but there was something else, it was familiar to the Temple she went in with Ezra and Kanan. At that temple she had to face the darkest secret she refused to see the truth in, all those years she refused to believe Anakin had fallen - but he did. 

_ “Ahsoka.” _

_ Her eyes snapped open, she was still in the Tomb but Maul wasn’t there, a mix of blue and purple mist surrounding the area. _

_ But it didn’t hide Anakin Skywalker standing before her. _

_ Her breath hitched. He stood in his dark Jedi robes, brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and blue eyes, a scar near one. _

_ This was Anakin, her master, her brother. _

_ “Anakin.” Her voice was breathless as she slowly stood, legs slightly shaking as she took in the view. The last time she had seen him like this was before he went to save the Chancellor, before everything changed. _

_ “Ahsoka.” He said her name again and walked forward, Ahsoka couldn’t move from shock and so watched as he came to stand before her, a couple of inches away. “It was wrong for you to come here.” _

_ She bit her lip, of course he would say such a thing. “I know, but I needed too.” _

_ “To defeat me?”  _

_ Ahsoka shook her head. “No, not you. Darth Vader and Darth Sidious.” _

_ “Am I not Vader then?” He asked in such a calm and questioning voice, it wasn’t like him - he was acting more like Obi-Wan here. _

_ “You’re not.” Ahsoka denied. “You and Vader, your completely different people.” _

_ “Yet we share the same body.” _

_ “Well Anakin Skywalker only had one mechanical hand, while Vader is all machine.” _

_ He chuckled and it made her warm, it had been so long since she had seen and heard him like this. But she knew that she shouldn’t get attached, Maul said she would have to fight her darkest memory, and it was coming. _

_ “Regardless, nothing can change that I’m the one under the mask and armour. Nothing can change that you will face me again, and that you must come at me to kill.” _

_ Ahsoka knew that - by Force she did, she didn’t want to, but she needed too.  _

_ “I know.” _

_ “Then let's test it.”  _

_ Without warning he drew his lightsaber, still blue and went for her. Ahsoka was quick and activated her lightsabers just in time to block his attack and push him back with the Force, as soon as he stopped he looked at her - all amusement and warmth was gone; now it was like he was on the battlefield - she needed to get into that mindset as well. _

_ They clashed and clashed again and again, just like with Vader Ahsoka held her own against her master very well, and because her master was the one behind Vader, she managed to hold her own against him as well. _

_ “Your still holding back!” He yelled as he swiped at her, Ahsoka ducked and dodged before kicking his chest, making him skid against the ground. “Come at me to kill!”  _

_**I know!** She gritted her teeth, she knew that she needed to fight him like her entire life was on the line, but knowing it was Anakin before her stopped her, her feelings were getting in the way and it took all of her not to give a fuck you to the Jedi Code. _

_ She ducked again and their lightsabers clashed once she stood, his power and strength was as powerful as ever as they pressed their weapons together, trying to make the other pull away. Anakin started to overpower her, leaning forward which was making her slowly back onto her knees.  _

_ He started at her with so much anger and hatred, so much pain and hurt - and his eyes were still blue, not yellow. _

_**Doesn’t matter**. She told herself. **It’s just a vision, one you need to destroy and complete to be able to do it in reality.** _

_ She let herself be pushed to her knees, and when Anakin went to give her the killing blow, she quickly pulled her lightsabers away, and with a heavy heart, thrust them into his chest. _

_ His body stopped, froze at the action and his lightsaber deactivated before falling out of his hands. He started down at her with wide eyes, and all Ahsoka could do was cry. _

_ “I love you Skyguy.” _

_ His expression immediately changed - his eyes held so much warmth and love as he smiled, and slowly reached a hand - his flesh one, to touch her cheek. _

_ “I love you too Snips.” Tears started to run down his cheek, but his happiness and relief stayed. “Thank you.” _

Ahsoka gasped as she fell to her hands, eyes glistening with tears as the vision was gone and she was brought back to reality. Her breath was heavy as she tried to regain it and felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Maul kneeling next to her.

“Are you alright Lady Tano?”

For once she was relieved to see him, and nodded. “I’m fine.” 

She wasn’t, but that could wait for another day.

“Good.” He said and held a hand one which she gracefully took and held onto it as he helped her stand. “You have completed your first task.”

“So it seems.” Great, now she was talking like Obi-Wan.

Maul nodded and furrowed his brows. “I must say, I have some questions about it.”

That made one of her eyebrows raised, what could he mean by that?

“I told you the truth when I said that you would be the only one to see your vision, but I didn’t expect you to be...talking through it.”

Her stomach pummelled, if Maul heard anything of Vader’s identity, then she was in big trouble.

“You said some..interesting things, some that have sparked my curiosity. Do you wish to know which ones?” It wasn’t a question for her to answer, no it was a demand, and Ahsoka felt fear creep on her. “You kept saying the name Anakin who I presume is Anakin Skywalker, your former master correct?”

Again, not a question. But her heart started to pound and her skin started to be covered in goosebumps, though not by the cold. Her eyes averted from his - which was her mistake.

“There.” He said in a loud gasp. “That is the same reaction you give me every time I mention Vader.”

_ Oh no. _

“Maul-”

“You know Vader behind the mask.” His voice sharply cut her off, making her mouth snap shut. “I know you do, and the way you give the same reaction to Vader and Skywalker’s and names-”

Maul stopped his sentence and froze. Ahsoka knew, knew that he connected the dots and bit her lip tighter. She was rooted to the ground in fear of what would happen, she was almost positive that he would kill her, and in a Tomb fully powered by the dark side, she might not be able to fend him off. 

His laugh cut her from her thoughts, it was loud, chillingly and cruel that made her fear rise. This was not good at all.

“Oh how foolish I have been! To think that Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker, your former master!” He spoke with his laugh, and in that moment she saw him in the stories she would hear in the Jedi Temple, and just like then she was scared of him. “You must have thought of me as a fool, didn’t you Lady Tano? Knowing it was Skywalker there and not telling me, how much you must have laughed at me and enjoyed my foolishness!” 

“That’s not-”

He held up a hand which made her words stop, her eyes shook as his lightsaber quickly flew into his hand and ignited it. Fuck she knew this would happen, she knew he would want to kill her as soon as he found out and went to reach for her own - except she couldn’t, her fear was stopping her. 

He gave a loud and dark chuckle before he slashed his lightsaber against the ground, Ahsoka could see from his back that his chest was heavy, his breathing had become semi erratic which only showed his anger. His lightsaber deactivated and he threw it to the side, the clanking falling death on their ears.

He angled his head so that she would see his lips speak, “Throw your lightsabers away.”

She shouldn’t. She should activate them, run and get the hell out of here.

But that wasn’t reality - she wouldn’t survive if she did that, her fear once again stopping her from running.

Instead she did what he said and with shaking hands, removed her lightsabers from her waist and threw them to the side, just like he did. His ears twitched at the sound of them falling and he finally turned to face her, Ahsoka would see the anger and hate burning in his yellow eyes that almost made her choke.

“Come here.”

With shaking legs Ahsoka followed and slowly walked until she was mere inches away from their chests touching. 

“Strip.”

Her breath hitched and she started at him wide-eyed, only to be met with his burning ones. She swallowed before following his demands once again, her hands shook as she took off her armour, clothing, shoes and undergarments. She let them fall to the side and stood before him, bare to him and the rest of the Tomb. 

“On your knees.”

Ahsoka sucked in a gasp and averted her eyes and she went on her knees, and looked up when she could see his hands coming down. Her heart pounded as she watched them undo his belt, letting his trousers fall to his knees and surrounding her view with his length. He placed a hand on the valley between her montrals, a touch that made her shudder and gave another demand.

“Suck.”

Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka opened her mouth and took it in as much as she could; perhaps if she went above and beyond then his anger would slowly die down. She grabbed onto his trousers as she bobbed her head, sucked, licked and grazed her teeth along. She could hear the small noises Maul gave and continued, but then his hands held onto the tip of her montrals, and immediately he started to thrust into her mouth harshly. The tip hit the back of her throat that made her gag, but that only riled the Zabrak on. 

Ahsoka couldn’t do anything except clutch onto this trousers and take it all in, she wouldn’t question or try to stop him, no that would only make him angrier which she sure as hell didn’t want.

She didn’t know how long he continued until she felt him still and saw his body shiver - ah, he was relieved but this time didn’t include her in it, she shouldn’t be surprised. Once he was done he pulled out of her and she immediately coughed to regain her breath, she went to wipe the saliva on her chin but her hand was swatted away. Ok, so she wouldn’t try and clean herself then.

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees.”

Asoka did just that and dug her fingers into the small patch of dirt beneath her hands, at least there was something to hold in this position. 

A smack came to her ass which made her gasp, Maul’s hand squeezed the flesh before giving another one - and she gave the same reaction.

“Your going to count every single one I give you, if you miss even one then we’ll go back to the start. Do you understand?”

She nodded. “Yes Maul.”

He smacked her again. “You will address me as My Lord.”

“Yes My Lord.”

“Good.” He hissed. “Start.”

_ Smack _ . “O-One.”

_ Smack. _ “Two.”

_ Smack _ . “Three.”

_ Smack. _ “F-Four.”

_ Smack. _ “Five!”

She made it all the way to twenty, and by then her ass was red and sore, her throat still in pain and tears brimming. 

“Good.” He praised her, but she could still hear the anger. “You’ve always been such a good girl Tano, at least that’s what I thought. In fact you’ve been naughty, and do you know what happens to naughty girls?” 

In this type of situation, it wasn’t hard to guess. “T-They get punished My Lord.”

“Exactly.” His hands came to her again but this time bare, his gloves now gone. “And that’s exactly what I’m about to do to you, and you better take it all in, otherwise we’ll have to start all over again.”

_ Oh Fuck _ . “Yes My Lord.”

His hands then trailed down to her cunt, and what surprised them both was how wet she was - and if she didn’t know then Maul would surely let her.

“My My,” He chuckled. “Look at you Tano, your so wet, soaking!” Her cheeks darkened, was she really being turned on by all of this? “It seems like your enjoying your punishment. You really are a naughty girl, aren’t you?”

Whether he wanted that question answered or not she didn’t know, but did it anyway. “I-I am My Lord.”

He laughed, still cruel and chilling. Without warning he entered three fingers in her, Ahsoka gave a small cry at the surprise action and gripped at the dirt in her hands. “And who’s naughty girl are you?”

“Y-Yours My Lord.”

“That’s right.” He hissed and pumped his fingers in her harder. “Your my naughty girl, so your going to take everything I give you without any denial.”

“Of course My Lord.”

Ahsoka suddenly felt his back on her chest and his lips on her leku, his free hand fondling one of her breasts and pulled hardly on her nipple. The action made her moan and buckle her hips onto his hand, his chuckle vibrated against her. 

“Force look at you, taking your punishment so well, and enjoying it!” He licked along the blue and white stripes before whispering against her cheek. “You’re not just a naughty girl, your a  _ slut _ .”

“I-” She gasped when his fingers curled in her and his thumb pressed on her clit. “I’m your slut My Lord.”

“Yes your are!” She saw his mad grin from the corner of her eyes. “Your my slut as well as my naughty girl, all mine.”

The hand on her breast came to grip her chin and make her turn to him, his lips immediately pressed against hers and she quickly allowed him entrance.

If Maul didn’t hold anything back before - he sure as hell wasn’t now.

His tongue was everywhere and his lips moved harshly against hers, his teeth biting down on her lips - he pulled his lips away but kept his tongue with hers - Ahsoka couldn’t help but moan at the absolute pleasure. 

“That’s it.” His eyes beamed. “Moan for me, enjoy this like the slut you are.”

Ahsoka choked on a moan as she felt herself coming close, but when she was about to feel her climax his fingers were gone. A whine escaped her lips at the loss, and for a second she thought he would be angry at her, but was relieved to find he wasn't.

“Your not going to cum, not until I say so.”

Again Ahsoka wasn’t given any warning when his length was pushed inside of her, and just like the kiss he didn’t hold anything back. He slammed and pounded into her while he smacked her ass again, she couldn’t hold back the moans and cries at all he gave her and clutched the dirt like her life depended on it. 

Maul then pushed against her back, making her upper body press against the ground, she had to angle her face to the side so she wouldn’t suffocate. Her ass high up in the air and Maul positioned himself right above it, standing on his toes before he slammed and pounded into her again.

“Ngh! M-My Lord.”

“That’s it Tano.” He hissed and gripped the flesh of her ass. “Keep moaning for me.”

“M-My Lord! My Lord! My Lord!” 

His body went still and shivered again as he went into another climax within the Force, Ahsoka desperately wanted to feel her own but didn’t dare ask, afraid of what extreme measures he would do to her.

She gave a yelp when she was flipped onto her back, Maul towering above her with his heavy pants, beaming yellow eyes and a manic grin. 

He grabbed her breasts, licking and sucking at them, and pulled at her nipples with his teeth. She arched into him and scraped her nails on the ground, having nothing to hold to and gritted her teeth from the intense pleasure. Once Maul pulled away she opened her eyes to see the same manic grin on his face as he called her clothing to his hand, she raised an eyebrow as he removed the two red sashes on her top and threw the rest of the clothing back to the side.

He lifted the longer one up and looked down at her. “Sit up and put your hands behind your back.”

Ahsoka swallowed once more as she followed his orders and shuddered when he leaned in, his head passing her lekku and she felt the red fabric tightly tied around her wrists - so he was using bondage on her, that would make this harder then it already was. He pushed her down to the ground by her shoulder and leaned back once again, scrunching the smaller piece of the red sash in his fist before leaning back down at her.

“Open wide.”

Oh Fuck. Now he was going to gag her. Ahsoka gulped before opening her mouth, a muffled gasp came from her throat as Maul pushed the ball of fabric in her mouth, making the corners stretch just a little.

She could feel Maul’s radiating excitement through the Force, his anger fuelled it but so did his desire and lust - so he wasn’t fully angry and mad at her, at least there’s that.

He lifted her legs and his length was in her again, Ahsoka moaned into the fabric in her mouth as he slammed and pounded into her once again, his hand slapping against her ass with the other squeezing one of her breasts. All her moans, gasps and groans with her wide mouth made her dribble from the corners; it made Maul growl and lean down so her knees almost caged her face, and licked up the drips down her chin and throat.

Having her hands tied behind her wasn’t any better, she so badly wanted to hold onto something, she couldn’t even find anything on the ground - not even dirt to help her. She didn’t know how long he continued and how long her body was pushed and pulled against the ground when the familiar knot in her stomach came. 

Ahsoka gasped when Maul ripped the gag out from her mouth and threw it to the side and leaned up to stare down at her.

“Who are you?” He demanded as he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Tell me.”

“I-I am My Lord’s n-naughty girl - a-and...slut.”

“That’s right.” He grinned with wide beaming eyes. “Say it louder Tano, make the whole Tomb of Kujet know who you are.”

“Ah!” She moaned loudly when Maul lifted his hips as he placed his hands under her knees and caged her face in, and leaned his upper body up, his length going deeper inside of her. “I am My Lord’s -Ngh! N-Naughty girl! M-My Lords slut! I-I am his!”

“Yes.” A hard thrust. “Yes.” Another. “ _ Yes _ .” And another. 

Ahsoka moaned as she felt the knot getting tighter and tighter, her climax quickly coming - but then Maul stopped, halted his cock in her that made her whine, it was worse then him pulling out completely - but perhaps that’s why he did it.

“Beg.” He asked and grabbed one of her montrals, pulling her head up slightly to make her look at him. “Beg for it Tano. Beg to cum. Don’t hold back.”

Oh Force - she wouldn’t.

“Please, Please My Lord! Let me cum! Let me cum in your cock - Oh Please My Lord! I need to cum on your cock, Please - AHH!” 

Ahsoka yelled when Maul resumed his pounding and slamming into her core her body meeting his erratic thrust - she was sure that her back would have sound marks and bruises by the end.

Maul’s free hand grabbed her chin once again but tighter as he pressed her forehead against hers. “Your going to say my title and name when you cum, your going to let the whole galaxy know who’s giving this to you, and who you are - who you belong to.”

“Y-Yes My Lord.”

“Good.” He kissed her harshly, nipping at her bottom lip before drawing away. “Now cum.”

Ahsoka moaned as she felt her climax getting closer and closer, head tilted back from the intense pleasure Maul was giving her. Finally when she felt it on the edge she yelled. “O-Oh, Lord Maul!”

Ahsoka let out the loudest moan she ever had as she climaxed onto Maul’s length, which stilled in her as she came undone. Her body jolted when she felt it dripping out of her and Maul’s lengths vanishing from her cunt, making her drop completely on the floor. She chokes and gasps to regain her breath, her body is sore and exhaustion quickly deeps into her, but she fights it back, not wanting Maul to be more angry with her.

He placed his hands under her back to lift her up and she felt the red fabric over her wrists loosen before being removed. They fall to the ground before Ahsoka manages to move them in front of her and rubbed her wrists, now wrapped in reddened skin, she wondered how long they would take to heal. 

Maul then leaned back and pulled her with him, his hands still on her back. Due to her exhaustion she slumped against him and had no energy to move or even talk, only to give small noises. He pulled her into her lap and she’s surprised when his hands trace circles on her skin, but they make her eyes flutter close and fall into slumber.

She doesn’t know what awaits her now.


End file.
